mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Shingo Araki
is a Japanese animation artist and character designer.Animecons.com Shigo Araki. He developed an interest for drawing at age five. He graduated in Aichi Prefecture. In 1955, at age eighteen, he debuted as a cartoonist in the "Machi" magazine. He then joined Mushi Production as animator in 1965 and later founded Studio Jaguar in 1966. In 1970, he debuted as animation director in the Mushi TV Series "Joe of Tomorrow", and later worked on the anime adaptations of several of Go Nagai's manga, including Devilman (1972), Cutie Honey (1973), and UFO Robo Grendizer (1975), serving as a character designer on the latter two. He usually collaborates with animation director Michi Himeno, who he met in 1973. They formed Araki Production in 1975. He worked as animation director in 1978's "Goodbye Battleship Yamato: Warriors of Love". He, with Himeno, has been celebrated for their success. The Araki-Himeno duet collaborated on TV series and animated films such as "Saint Seiya" (1986–89), "Saint Seiya Overture" from 2004. Some of his successes are Majokko Megu-chan (1974), Lupin III (1977), Mugen Kido SSX (Captain Harlock, 1978), Versailles no Bara (Lady Oscar, 1979), Hana no Ko Lunlun (Angel, 1979), Mahou Shoujo Lalabelle (1980), Uchû Densetsu Ulysses 31 (Ulises 31, produced 1980, released 1981), and the versions for OVA of Fuma no Kojirô (1991). International accreditation came with Saint Seiya (Knights of the Zodiac, 1986), for his dynamic drawing style along with the elegant drawings styles of Michi. This Dynamic Duel, as they are known, have been instrumental in the success of the series. Working for Toei Animation and Tokyo Movie Shinshia, Araki was also an animator on several American productions which outsourced animation work to Japan, including Mighty Orbots (1984, key animation), The Adventures of the American Rabbit (1986) and G.I. Joe: The Movie (1987). Work * Amon Saga (OAV) : Character Design, Animation director. * Aoki Densetsu Shoot! (TV) : Character Design. * Babel II OAV : Character Design. * Fuma no Kojirou: Fuma Hanran-hen (OAV) : Character Design. * Fuma no Kojirou: Seiken Sensou-hen (OAV) : Character Design. * Fuma no Kojirou: Yasha-hen (OAV) : Character Design. * Gegege no Kitaro (TV 4/1996) : Character Design. * Gegege no Kitaro: Daikaijū (movie) : Character Design, Animation director. * Gegege no Kitaro: Yōkai Tokkyū! Maboroshi no Kisha (movie) : Character Design, Animation director. * Glass no Kamen (first TV series/1984) : Key Animation (OP). * Lupin VIII (TV) : Design Supervisor. * Okubyo na Venus (OAV) : Animation director. * Ring ni Kakero (TV) : Character Design. * Ring ni Kakero 1: Nichibei Kessen Hen (TV) : Character Design. * Saint Seiya (TV) : Character Design. * Saint Seiya Gekijoban (movie) : Character Design, Key Animation. * Saint Seiya Tenkai-hen (movie) : Character Design, Main Animation Design. * Saint Seiya: Kamigami No Atsuki Tatakai (Saint Seiya the Movie)(movie) : Character Design. * Saint Seiya: Saishu Seisen No Senshi Tachi (The Heated Battle of the Gods)(movie) : Character Design. * Saint Seiya: Shinku No Shonen Densetsu (Legend of Crimson Youth)(movie) : Character Design. * Saint Seiya: The Hades Chapter - Inferno (OAV) : Character Design, Chief Animation Director, Animation director. * Saint Seiya: The Hades Chapter - Sanctuary (OAV) : Character Design. * Space Adventure Cobra - The Movie : Animation. * Berusaiyu no Bara (The Rose of Versailles) (TV) : Animation director. * The Siamese - First Mission (movie) : Character Design (main). * Yokoyama Mitsuteru Sangokushi (TV) : Character Design. * Yu-Gi-Oh! (TV) : Character Design. * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (TV) : Character Design. References External links * * Toey animation's Saint Seiya website * Guía Saint Seiya, Shigo Araki. Category:1939 births Category:Living people Category:Japanese animators Category:People from Nagoya Category:Anime character designers es:Shingo Araki fr:Shingo Araki it:Shingō Araki ja:荒木伸吾 pt:Shingo Araki zh:荒木伸吾